346:CLST must Follow That Bird
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Big Bird has been placed with a foster bird family. But after they refused to let Snuffy visit, he runs away. Now CLST must find him before its too late.
1. The Feathered Friends

In an office building, the meeting of The Feathered Friends was going on. It was a social working group who specialize in placing stray birds with other bird families. They have a recent case for Big Bird from Sesame Street. They believed that he wasn't happy where he lived at.

On Sesame Street, Oscar the Grouch was preparing for the Grouch Anthem.

"Grouches of the world unite!

Stand up for your grouchly rights!

Don't let the sunshine spoil the rain

Just stand up and complain

Don't let the sunshine spoil the rain

Just stand up and complain!

Just stand up and complain!" he sang.

Unfortunately, the only ones who were in his audience were Donna, Rocket, Stitch and Baby Groot, "Rocket" Oscar groaned, "You had to bring that WEIRD girl don't you?"

"I had to" Rocket groaned, "Ben and Lea said that this was punishment for blowing up the stereo system. I thought it would be a good way to lure fans for CLST."

Just then, Big Bird rolled down the street, "Hi Big Bird" Donna smiled, "Let's sing a real song."

"You know what I wanna sing?" Big Bird asked.

"How about that alphabet song you like," Donna answered.

" _Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

 _It's the most remarkable word I've ever seen_

 _Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

 _I wish I knew exactly what I mean_ " Big Bird sang.

" _It starts out as an A word as anyone can see_

 _But somewhere in the middle, it gets awfully queer to me_ " Donna sang back.

" _Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

 _If I ever find out just what this word can mean_

 _I'll be the smartest bird the world has ever seen!_ " they both sang.

"It might be kind of an elephant

Or a funny kind of kazoo" sang Big Bird

"Or strange, exotic turtle

You never see in a zoo" Donna sang.

"Or maybe a kind of a doggie

Or a particular shade of blue" Big Bird sang.

"Or maybe a pretty flower" Donna sang

"Naah, not with a name like that, uh-uh!" they both said

" _Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

 _It's the most remarkable word I've ever seen_

 _Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

 _I wish I knew exactly what I mean_

 _It starts out as an A word as anyone can see_

 _But somewhere in the middle, it gets awful QR to me_

 _Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

 _If I ever find out just what this word can mean_

 _I'll be the smartest bird the world has ever seen!_ " they both sang.

Suddenly, a giant finch came in, complaining about their singing. They were wondering who she was, "Miss. Finch at your service" said the bird.

She was wondering if Big Bird would want a family, a bird family. Big Bird replied that he would love that. "Fine" Miss. Finch replied, "Because there's a fine feathered family in Oceanview Illinois waiting just for you."

Little did they know is that Telly, Donna, Chris, and Nina heard the whole thing, "Ay, Ay, Ay" Nina said, "I can't believe this is happening."

"He's going to place Big Bird in Illinois," Donna asked, "That's far."

2 days later, Big Bird said his goodbyes to his Sesame Street Friend and The Celestian Alliance and headed off to the airport.


	2. Meet the Dodos

A few hours later, Big Bird arrived in Oceanview Illinois to meet a family of Dodos. Daddy, Mommy, and twins Donnie and Marie. There he finds out that The Dodos are completely clueless, it took them 2 hours to get to their house, for they've gotten ost.

A week later

Donna and friends were playing hopscotch when they saw Grover delivering mail, "Mail Call for 123 Sesame Street"

"Grover," Donna said, "That's addressed to the Veron apartment."

"Really," Grover said, "I did not notice."

"What are you doing working as a mailman?" Derek asked.

"Charlie's is laying me off due to a famous web show filming there." Grover explained, "And he fears that I might mess up."

Poe, Rey, and Finn were coming out of Hooper's Store when they saw the letter. Poe read it out loud.

Dear Cho, CLST, and all of Sesame Street

My life in Oceanview Illinois is a lot different from Sesame Street

The Dodos are a nice family, they live in a birdhouse with a nice lawn.

Usually, they spend their time looking for worms on astroturf grass.

They also have a lawnmower they can ride on, I'm not sure they know how to use it right, but no one is perfect.

The Dodos love to stay in shape with 80s workout videos each day, then they take a dip in the pool.

I hope things go well for CLST and everyone

Love Big Bird.

"I do miss him," Megan said.

"I hope he can chat with us through web chat" Michael suggested.

"And this is weird," Grover said as he pulled out Radar from his bag, "Radar was in the mail too."

"Why would he mail Radar," Luci asked, "It's his favorite toy."

Just then, CLST came in rollerskating, "Hey there" Cho said, "We heard that Big Bird is in Oceanview so he can be with his, "Own Kind"

"And he seems to be enjoying them" Adam replied, "Only to see Radar come home."

"Hey kids" shouted Alan, "You might want to take a look on the TV."

Everyone rushed in to see what's going on

Last night, Big Bird ran away from his adoptive family's home in Oceanview, Illinois and he is heading for a place called Sesame Street. Miss Finch, of the Feathered Friends, found this family for him because he belonged to his own kind. Possibly, she says that she's going to find Big Bird and bring him back to The Dodos.

Alan made a plan to get Big Bird back to Sesame Street. Grover, Rey, and Ben were Team 1, Rose, Lea, Count von Count, were Team 2, CLST, Elmo, Zoey, Rosita, Telly, were Team 3, Rocket, Benny Bunny, Oscar, were Team 4, Cookie, Alan, and Abby were Team 5. Poe and Finn decided to stay here to look after Donna and The Backyard Gang.

That's when Rocket realize something, "I get to go find that giant turkey, without Kiddo annoying me?" he asked, "FREE RACCOON!"

"Dad" shouted Adam, "Are you sure that leaving the Hooper's shop run by Nina is a good idea?"

"It will be just fine kids" Alan replied, "Just listen to your mother, Mr. Dameron, and Finn."

Donna sees Snuffy feeling upset. "Come on now Snuff," said Donna, "It will be just fine. Big Bird will be back home in no time flat, I hope."

"I am Groot(Listen to Donna)" Groot said.

"Your right, Donna" Snuffy smiled, "Things will be just fine. I just wish we could have some fun while they look for Big Bird.

Suddenly, Barney popped out. "BARNEY!" shouted the kids

"I hear that Big Bird is missing," Barney said.

"And we need to have some fun while we wait for Big Bird's return" Amy explained.

Donna then started to hum a little tune, "Is that The Benny Hop I hear" Billy asked.

"That's Right, Billy" replied Donna

 _Wiggle your ears_

 _Wiggle your nose_

 _Squeak your teeth (squeak!)_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Move up and down_

 _Hop to the beat_

 _Do the Benny Hop_

 _Up and down the street_

 _Yeah, hop!_

 _Yeah, hop!_

 _Wiggle your ears_

 _Wiggle your nose_

 _Squeak your teeth (squeak!)_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Move up and down_

 _Hop to the beat_

 _Do the Benny Hop_

 _Up and down the street_

"Let's go" Benny shouted, "Those kids are going to get the dance wrong anyway."

Donna brought Finn and Poe to join in.

 _Wiggle your ears_

 _Wiggle your nose_

 _Squeak your teeth (squeak!)_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Move up and down_

 _Hop to the beat_

 _Do the Benny Hop_

 _Up and down the street_


	3. Ain't No Rode Too Long

Grover, Rey, and Ben were taking a route when Grover crashed down by a karaoke bar, "Grover" Rey shouted as she came in, "That's too high."

Then Grover started cleaning up the tables, "Grover" Rey shouted, "You don't work here?"

But Grover didn't listen. Then he ran into a blue muppet with brown hair, "Oh no it's you" Mr. Johnson growled.

"It is I Grover," he said, "Your friendly bird hunter and waiter"

"Grover" Ben shouted, "You don't work here."

But as they were pulling Grover, he accidentally broke the plates. The manager told them that they must pay for the 10 plates he broke. They saw a karaoke machine and thought that they could liven up the karaoke bar.

"Listen up folks" shouted the manager, "Due to a little damage to the plates, 2 people and their odd-looking friend are going to perform tonight. So please welcome, Rey and Ben"

"And Grover" shouted Grover.

"Your backup" replied Ben, "Since it's your fault."

 _I found out a long time ago_

 _You gotta learn to say "yes" when life says "no"_

 _Don't dwell on the bad times once they're past_

 _That kind of thinking gets you nowhere fast_

 _'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb_

 _If you hang on tight and just make up your mind_

 _Once you set your heart to movin' on_

 _Son, there ain't no road too long_

 _Don't look back; don't you turn around!_

 _Just keep your eye on where you're bound!_

 _And you're bound to get from here to there_

 _'Cause a dream can take you anywhere!_

Grover jumps in

 _Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb_

 _If you hang on tight and just make up your mind_

 _And once you set your heart to moving on, hut, hut_

 _Then there is no road too long!_

 _Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb_

 _If you hang on tight and just make up your mind!_

 _And once you set your heart to movin' on_

 _Yeah, there ain't no road too long_

 _Ben and Lea were annoyed, but everyone started throwing money at them. Enough to pay off dinner and the broken plates._

 _Ain't no mountain you can't climb!_

 _That's right!_

 _If you hang on tight and just make up your mind!_

 _Uh huh!_

 _Once you set your heart to movin' on!_

 _Sing it!_

 _There ain't no road too long!_

 _There ain't no road too long!_

 _There ain't no road too long!_

 _No, there ain't no road too long!_

Meanwhile, Big Bird was walking all the way when he started to get exhausted. A turkey farmer was placing turkeys into is when he gave Big Bird some water, "Do you think you can take me to Sesame Street" asked Big Bird.

"Sorry," said the trucker, "This carries turkeys only."

"My friend Oscar calls me a Turkey" Big Bird recalled.

The trucker decided to do it anyway.

At a circus nearby, a couple of children were coming out of the circus being bored. "Worst circus ever" shouted a customer as they got it's money back.

The Sleaze Brothers, Sam, and Sid were totally fed up with being broke, "Hey Sam" Sid said. "There's a big bird on the loose."

"We should make him our new act," Sam suggested, "And we'll make millions"


	4. An Easy Going Day

Rose, Lea, Count von Count, were on the road to Toadstool City, Lea sensed that Big Bird would end up there, "That's one, two alien women." Count smiled.

"Are you sure leaving Donna with Finn and Poe were a good idea?" asked Rose

"Don't worry" Lea replied, "Finn has a lot to learn about looking after kids."

As they got to a band booth, they saw that stage was being set up. The mayor of Toadstool was worried because one of the acts quit pursuing a record deal, "We know this great band called, CLST, they'll be perfect as the substitute band.

On her phone, Lea texted Cho that Big Bird will be at the Toadstool Parad ASAP.

Meanwhile, Big Bird stopped by a farm, "Thanks for the ride" shouted Big Bird.

"No prob" the driver replied, "Just keep going."

After the trucker left, Big Bird found a cute little home, wondering if they'll invite him for dinner. Two children came out to play when they saw Big Bird. The girl had brown pigtails, and her kid brother had a red baseball cap, "I'm, "Ruthie" the girl said, "This is my younger brother, "Floyd".

"You must be the bird from TV," said Floyd

Big Bird started to yawn, "You could use some sleep." Ruthie suggested. "Why don't you stay here for the night."

As he was getting comfy, he thought about Sesame Street and how much he misses them.

 _One little star, all alone in the sky_

 _Do you ever get lonely as the twilight drifts by?_

 _One little star, in the darkening blue_

 _Do you long for another just the way that I do?_

 _Sky begins to fill; darkness ends the day_

 _Someone who I love is far away._

 _One little star, reaching far through the night_

 _Do you shine on my someone? Are we sharing your light?_

 _Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight._

 _Gee, I wish Olivia was here to sing me a lullaby,_

 _and Snuffy was here, and we'd all be together._

 _I wonder what they're all doing tonight..._

 _One little star (one little star)_

 _Reaching far through the night (reaching far through the night)_

 _Would you shine on my someone (shine on my someone)_

 _So we're sharing your light? (please, share your light)_

 _Oh, one little star, shine on us all tonight._

In the morning, Big Bird woke up to find both of the kids fetching water. While they were out for a stroll, Big Bird saw a familiar bird, "Miss Finch!" he shouted.

"Hide Big Bird," Ruthie shouted, "In the hayfield,"

"We'll never forget you Big Bird" Floyd shouted.

As Miss. Finch came up, she wondered where Big Bird was. Ruthie and Floyd told her that they haven't seen him and she took off.

Meanwhile, Sid and Sam were holding a net while looking for Big Bird.


	5. It's Not Unusual to find Big Bird

CLST, Elmo, Zoey, Rosita, Telly, were at a car crush, looking for Big Bird. That's when a bunch of thugs came in, "Looks like we got some trespassers boys" shouted the lead thug, "Let's strangle them.

"Elmo" Cho said in a whisper, "This might be a good time to do your little Mega Monster Power Zordon gave you."

 _Elmosaurus_

 _Zoeceratops_

 _Tellydactyl_

 _Rositaraptor_

And just like magic, they turned into the

 **SUPER MORPHIN MEGA MONSTERS**

"Cute costumes" shouted a thug, "This isn't Halloween you brats"

"Aren't you going to punch us" laughed a thug

"Not really" Rositaraptor shouted, "Because fighting would be wrong."

"Beating people up is against the law" shouted Tellydactyl

"And Elmosaurus knows that a hug is way better" Elmosaurus shouted as he hugged the lead thug.

"Yeah Elmosaurus" Zoeceratops shouted, "Hug the thugs."

"Do you see what their doing" Lec whispered, "Their annoying the thugs."

"Maybe" Sunny whispered, "If we could annoy them, they'll tell us how to get to Toadstool."

 _Honesty_

 _Kindness_

 _Loyalty_

 _Magic_

The summoned their instruments and started playing. "I hope you like Tom Jones" Cho shouted

 _It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

 _It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

 _But when I see you hanging about with anyone_

 _It's not unusual to see me cry, I wanna die_

 _It's not unusual to go out at any time_

 _But when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

 _If you should ever want to be loved by anyone_

 _It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say_

 _You'll find it happens all the time_

 _Love will never do what you want it to_

 _Why can't this crazy love be mine?_

 _It's not unusual to be mad with anyone_

 _It's not unusual to be sad with anyone_

 _But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

 _It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you_

"Enough, enough" shouted a thug, "We'll tell you how to get to Toadstool"

"Just please" shouted another, "Call of your monsters and stop playing Tom Jones songs."

"Their making us nuts" shouted another.

CLST and The Super Morphin Mega Monsters looked at each other and smile.

Meanwhile, Big Bird was going off in the fields. Sid and Sam saw Big Bird and bagged him, but they miss.


	6. Easy going day

Rocket, Benny Bunny, and Oscar were at a The Don't Drop Inn, a two-star hotel where it was like The Happiness Hotel before the makeover. The customers were all rude and everything was disgusting.

"Hey," shouted a grouch "There's no fly in my soup."

"I need a glass" shouted another

"Broken or dirty," the waitress asked.

"Dirty" the grouch answered.

"This is my kind of place," "And no Kiddo making me nuts."

He looked at the menu, much to his delight.

Someone tossed nuts at him

Spaghetti with maple syrup

Meatloaf with marshmallow sauce

Candied clams with French Dressing

Roast beef with butterscotch and anchovies

Cream of garlic soup w cherries.

"Zoinks" shouted a familiar voice, "Like we've gotta stop running into each other

It was Shaggy, Scooby, and Alex, "What the crootaken are you three stooges doing here?" asked Rocket.

"Shaggy was at a fast food convention when he heard about the Don't Drop Inn diner's menu." Alex explained, "To be honest it's kind of gross. So I'm ordering the candied clams without French dressing."

"Give us one of everything," Oscar shouted, "Enough to last a turkey chase."

"Including the tossed salad" Benny shouted.

"That too" Oscar replied.

A grouch chef tossed salad at them. Alex thought it was very rude "Honey," she said to her husband, "We're leaving and we're taking the candied clams to go."

By the time they got to the car, she looked at the food in disappointment, "Oh great," Alex groaned, "Candy coated clams. I'm gonna starve."

Shaggy didn't want his wife to go hungry, so he decided to take some Cream of garlic soup and removed the cherries for her, "Aww, Shaggy" smiled Alex, "You know what I want."

She kissed Shaggy on the lips.

Meanwhile, Big Bird found Toadstool City was the 100th annual Mushroom Parade was going on. He decided to help choreograph the Little Stools Dance Troupe. Big Bird remembered a cute song about being easy going.

 _The sun is in the sky and_

 _Clouds are rollin' by and_

 _Today is gonna be one wonderful day_

 _Hand in hand together_

 _We'll be friends forever_

 _Sharing all the good times_

 _Happy and free_

 _It's gonna be some_

 _Easy goin'_

 _We'll laugh our cares away_

 _On this easy goin'_

 _Easy goin' day_

 _We're never in a hurry_

 _Got no time to worry_

 _We'll take it nice and easy_

 _Singin' a song_

 _There's never any trouble_

 _We're floatin' like a bubble_

 _La la la la la la_

 _Lighter than air_

 _Why should we care?_

 _We're easy goin'_

 _We'll laugh our cares away_

 _On this easy goin'_

 _Easy goin' day_


	7. In An Upside Down World

Cookie, Alan, and Abby were at Toadstool City. After enjoying some snacks, they decided to keep their eyes out for Big Bird.

"Hey Alan!" said Abby, "I remember a song where Ernie and Bert singing a song about being upside down."

With her magic, Abby made them go upside down, "Me no feel good." complained Cookie.

 _Come fly with me in an upside-down world!_

 _There's so many strange things to see!_

 _There's upside-down people who walk down the street_

 _With upside-down shoes on their upside-down feet_

 _In an upside-down world_

 _In an upside-down world_

 _It's fun to be in an upside-down world_

 _There's fish that fall out of the sea_

 _There are upside-down clocks that make everyone late!_

 _Upside-down food that won't stay on your plate_

 _In an upside-down world_

 _In an upside-down world!_

Everyone noticed Alan, Cookie, and Abby hanging upside down and applauded, "At least it got other people's attention," Alan said.

Abby stopped using her magic and Alan and Cookie came floating down. Luckily, Cookie didn't throw up the cookies he ate.

Meanwhile, Big Bird was wrapping up the rehearsal with the children when he came across Miss. Finch "Go Big Bird" shouted a kid.

"Yeah" shouted another, "Be with your family.

Big Bird was running when he came across Sid and Sam. After explaining what he was doing, they offered him a place to hide. As he got into the cage, they locked him up. "Sucker!" smiled Sid.

After Miss. Finch left, Big Bird was wondering if they were going to release him, "Don't you like your cage?" asked Sid."

"My cage," Big Bird asked in horror, "You tricked me, let me out.

"Never" Sam smiled, "You're going to make us a fortune."

Sam and Sid started making fliers for their new yellow bird attraction.


	8. Save the Big Bird

Back in New York, Poe and Finn were both waiting for the kids to get out of school. Donna, Michael, Adam, Amy, Luci, Tina, and Megan all came down to greet Poe and Finn. Poe was going over a list of the kids' activities on Friday. "So you guys go to reenact a circus routine at Michael and Amy's house," he said.

On his phone, Finn found an AD for Cirque De Sleaze. On the Ad, he saw Big Bird on it, "Guys" Finn said, "I think we found Big Bird."

"He's being on the lame-o circus, Cirque De Sleaze" Donna said, "I saw my parents watch The Top 10 con artists of America last week."

"We need a way to save Big Bird," Michael said, "But how"

Then Donna thought of something, "Remember that Icarly sketch with the two Totally Teri writers" she asked.

At Cirque De Sleaze, everyone was gathering to save Big Bird, including Shaggy, Scooby, and Alex, "These crootaken hippies want to help rescue Big Bird" Rocket groaned.

"Also" Benny groaned, "Totally Sporty wanted some food that she could, "EAT"

At the circus, The Sleaze Brothers started showing Big Bird, who was miserable.

Just then, a hologram came out of nowhere, showing Donna. "Welcome to the Backyard Gang Bikini Dog Food Fight" she announced.

Luci pointed the phone to Finn and Poe, who were wearing Rey's and Rose's bikinis, "Donna" whispered Poe, "This is humiliating"

"It's the only way we can save Big Bird" Donna whispered, "So play along Uncle Poe."

She looked at the cameras and shouted, "Now let's get ready to rumble."

Finn and Poe started throwing dog food at each other. Sunny realized what they were doing, they were distracting the audience while they seize their chance to save Big Bird. "Are those our bikinis?" asked Rey as she used her force, "Apparently, they were the only bikinis the kids could find that fit Poe and Finn."

"Your probably right" Rose replied.

By the cage, Lea got out a bobby pin and picked the lock. Big Bird was free. Sid noticed our friends rescuing Big Bird, "It's our bird" he shouted.

"You mean our bird" shouted Cho, "You've kidnapped him for profits."

Everyone gasped for The Sleaze Brothers crimes. Two security guards came up and arrested the men, "You're under arrest for kidnapping, counterfeiting, extortion, fraud, "

"Fraud," Sam asked, "What are you talking about?"

"After watching the Top 10 con artists of America last week," Ben said, "You two had a sign on your roller coaster that it's 1 dollar per ride when really it's 4 and you force kids to pay a nickel to come down."

"We needed extra nickels" Sam explained.

"What's going to happen to the circus?" asked Scooby."

"Sammy told me that Rosewood's Playville wants a new circus tent" explained Alex, "So they'll donate all of this to Playville."

"Hey," Sunny said, "It's still the Toadstool Parade, so maybe we should perform our gig."

At the parade, CLST started performing their song with their muppet friends as backup dancers.

 _Baby, it's time to make up your mind._

 _I think that tonight is when our stars align._

 _Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind._

 _Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine._

 _I was cold in the dark,_

 _It was empty in my life;_

 _From the outside, it looked so bright,_

 _But nothing felt right... to me._

 _Like a sky with no sun._

 _Like a night that has no day._

 _My heart was eclipsed by the dark,_

 _Then something changed._

 _I saw a little ray of light come through,_

 _The tiniest of sparks came into view,_

 _And then,_

 _You made me hope again._

 _I've been watching you, helping you,_

 _Wishing that you'd see,_

 _That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me._

 _Now - I've never been in love,_

 _But I think this is it;_

 _It might seem like a school girl crush,_

 _But I have to admit,_

 _I wanna take a chance and make you see._

 _I think that you're the one who'll rescue me._

 _This time,_

 _You're finally gonna see you should be mine._

 _But baby, it's time to make up your mind._

 _I think that tonight is when our stars align._

 _Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind._

 _Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine._


	9. No Wrong Way Home

A few days later, everyone was returning home. The citizens of Sesame Street were greeting the yellow bird back, "It's good to see Big Bird again" Ruby smiled.

"After all that crazy" Billy said, "He could use us."

"Welcome Home Big Bird" shouted the kids.

Donna and The Backyard Gang rushed up to him and gave him a big hug, "Big Bird" Donna said, "Tell us about your trip."

As he was continuing his tale, a familiar bird came into the street, "Miss. Finch" Big Bird worriedly said.

"Hello Big Bird" Miss. Finch said, "The Dodos may not be a perfect family, but i'll manage to find you another bird home."

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"What did you say" Miss. Finch asked.

"He's our family" Lec shouted, "He's got us!"

"YEAH!" shouted the children.

"And your all happy?" Miss Finch asked.

"We are!" Elmo shouted.

"Fine" Miss. Finch said, "Big Bird you can stay here on Sesame Street"

After Miss. Finch left, Lec got out his guitar and started playing, "No Wrong Way Home"

 _I hope you dream_  
 _don't feel small_  
 _and when the wind begins to rise_  
 _i hope your mast stands straight and tall these are fragile times_  
 _we blur the lines_  
 _the unlikeliest of places we all find a little grace_  
 _there's no wrong way home_  
 _one winter coat_  
 _two wild eyes_  
 _all the unspoken love thay you carried inside_  
 _these are the coldest days_  
 _but you like it that way_  
 _but won't you rest awhile_  
 _in the storm's peaceful eye_  
 _it ain't where you been_  
 _but where going to_  
 _it's not where you're from_  
 _or where you belong_  
 _and there's no wrong way home_  
 _there's no wrong way home_  
 _the spiral shell_  
 _the golden mean_  
 _you see you're just the sum of those who have been_  
 _down this road before_  
 _you were expecting more_  
 _it wont hurt to rest awhile_  
 _a soft shoulder by your side, it's not_  
 _where you been_  
 _but where going to, it's not_  
 _where you are from but whete you belong_  
 _and there's no wrong way home_  
 _there's no wrong way home_  
 _one grade for laughter and one for fear_  
 _well i tied'em both together cause it's always windy here_  
 _and don't take this wrong but i never knew_  
 _were you watching over me was i watching over you_

"Home at last." Big Bird said.


End file.
